rebirth_of_the_night_mod_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Settling Down: The basics
Mechanical Aid After acquiring a basic house, you will start noticing that you don't have too many options to start producing resources other than venturing in the very dangerous caves and caverns underground. As mining and caving can be too hazardous for players just starting out (other than to find some copper and coal for torches), a good alternative to start working on is creating some more advanced machinery in your base. In the case that you need more info, you can create an in-depth machinery encyclopedia by putting a single gear and a book together in the crafting grid. Millstone and fiber You can start by creating a Millstone. A millstone will let you grind materials into other useful components such as dust or dough. What your hands can't do, thanks to mechanical power, the mill can! attach a Hand Crank block to the side of your millstone and start working that lever to pulverize items! Cooking and smelting Cauldron The Cauldron is a bulk cooking device that can cook massive amounts of food and other crafting recipes. With this, you can toss massive amounts of foodstuffs into it at the start of a new day, go out and do digging work, and come back to most of your foodstuffs cooked. It’s important to note that additional fires in a 3x3 underneth the cauldron will make it cook food and other recipes much faster than if you were to just use one flame! This also applies to when you have Stoked the Cauldron as well; The stoked flame of the Hibachi will apply it’s effects better if the entire 3x3 under it is filled with hot fire. Lava will NOT work with the Cauldron. It simply lacks the ability to heat it up uniformly, and the radiated heat is much, much lower overall. Remember, the block directly underneth the Cauldron must be fire for it to function. If you need the cauldron on early, placing a log on it’s side with fire on it is enough to keep the cauldron going for a few items… Making a correct fire before you enter the nether, one that lasts long enough to do work with, requires experimentation and babysitting the fire. You also do not need water for the recipes inside the cauldron; The bone and water bucket you used to craft it with (Unless the cauldron recipe has been changed in your modpack) is the “stock” your food and items go into. The open top means you can also have stuff drop into it without having to directly access it’s inventory. Fluids and such will NOT go into it, meaning that if you use water flows or an item dropper, you could feasibly automate say, a mob farm, animal farm, and so much more. To go with the above, applying mechanical power to the cauldron will tip counterclock-wise to the axle. Tipping it will dump out it’s contents into the block space it’s open side is facing. Utilizing this, one could make an automatic cooker with the Hibachi and some Pistons. How you, the player, can utilize this, is entirely left to you to experiment with. In simpler terms: The cauldron tips to the left of whichever way the axle is powering from. Experiment with it to find a good automated setup for dumping out of the pot. Kiln The Kiln is a multiblock structure that is used as an in-world crafting device for many advanced materials. The fundamental requirements to form are Kiln are as follows: * Four of any valid Brick Block (only Vanilla clay bricks by default). * The first block must be over a valid heat source, Fire or Stoked Fire. * The first block must have an air block directly above it * The other three must surround that air block in any of the possible permutations To use the Kiln, you need to place the material block on top of the bottom Brick Block. If the Kiln was built correctly - the material will start breaking slowly. When it breaks completely - it will drop its product. The Kiln can be used for the creation of: Firing Pottery Charcoal from logs Baking! Smelting Ores * Processing Endstone Crucible The Crucible is a very, very important crafting pot, created from smelting an unfired crucible in a Kiln. This pot enables the creation of Soulforged Steel and the smelting of manufactured tools and armor down into their components, enabling recycling from say… Mob traps. Or nearly-broken armor/tools you’ve been using for a while now. The Crucible is also unique in that the majority of it’s functionality is locked behind having a steady stoked flame. As you will have made the Crucible with a stoked flame in the Kiln, you will likely know how to maintain a stoked flame from that experience, so this will not be repeated here. Like it’s iron brother, the Cauldron, the Crucible benefits from having more fire underneth it in a 3x3 area. The details on that are talked about on it’s page, but will be repeated here for clarity and having to save you from clicking more: Needs a fire directly under it. Each additional fire in the 3x3 ring surrounding the fire underneth the Crucible. * If you’re using stoked fire, then make sure the fire sources come from Hibachis, or else the fire will get blown out. Sustainable power Next, you can make continuous Mechanical Power through a Windmill so you don't have to overwork your hands and back, to do this a strong fibrous material is necessary. Hemp is exactly that, put this plant into the Millstone to create Hemp Fibers, useful to make Rope or Fabric. You can obtain Hemp from Hemp Seeds, which need sunlight directly above them. As you can see, in order to create continuous power you will need to establish a steady source of hemp fibers, so a farm would come in handy. If climate is a problem for your crops then consider using some Greenhouse Glass. Keep in mind that the types of crops you can grow will change throughout seasons and biomes. There may be other methods to obtain the needed resources though, so keep an eye open... = Category:Guide